


Happy Birthday

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cas is totally a tease, M/M, Teasing, and he knows it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bet you thought you'd get birthday porn, huh? NOPE. also, this is really short cuz I have the flu. Fuckin' flu.</p></blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Dean walked through the door of the motel room holding a bag in which three pies were settled. Cas walked up to Dean and grabbed the pies and his keys from his hands and set them on the side table. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and tugged him to himself. He kissed him lightly, smiling against his mouth.

Cas pulled away but kept his hands in Dean's back pocket. Dean chuckled lightly and wound his arms around Cas. Cas brought his hands between them, palms flat against Dean's chest. He shoved him away against the wall. Cas drew Dean's hands up and held them against the wall as ravaged his mouth with his own. Dean growled against Cas's mouth, pressing into the kiss. He struggled against the grip but Cas held tight, using his free hand to reach under Dean's shirt and caress his chest.

Dean pushed against Cas, rutting his hips against the other. Cas felt Dean's hardening cock against his own. He reached between them and palmed lightly at the erection. He pulled away, chuckling mischievously. He smiled at Dean, still pinning his hands. "I rented a movie," he said, holding down a laugh, "thought we could watch it for your birthday." He released Dean and went to put the movie in the DVD player.

Dean walked up behind Cas and grabbed him around the waist. He nibbled at his neck and Cas chuckled. He turned around in Dean's arms and smiled against his mouth. "Patience is a virtue."

"Dammit, Cas," Dean whined.

"Get the pie," Cas said, going back to the movie.

"Isn't it my birthday," Dean said, pawing at Cas's shirt collar and tie.

"Get the pie. Please."

Dean growled as he got up and retrieved the pie. He sat back down as the movie started to play. He grabbed a fork and started tearing into the pie. Cas grabbed another fork and followed suit. Cas curled up against Dean like an oversized cat in a suit. Dean combed his fingers through Cas's hair.

They continued to watch the movie in silence. When the credits rolled Cas stretched and started tugging at Dean's collar. He pulled him to himself and kissed him roughly. He crawled up and straddled Dean's hips between his knees. He forced Dean's head back and started pulling a hickey to the forefront.

"Knew waiting would be worth it," Dean moaned as Cas nipped at his neck.

Cas pulled up to look Dean in the eye, smiling lightly. "Happy birthday, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> bet you thought you'd get birthday porn, huh? NOPE. also, this is really short cuz I have the flu. Fuckin' flu.


End file.
